homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110515 - Skaia is the Key
05:49 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 17:49 -- 05:49 AT: hey merrow! 05:50 AA: oh hello. i spoke with acenia! 05:50 AT: oh good! i was wondering if you got thru to her since i managed to 05:52 AT: she uh she seemed p nice 05:52 AT: rolled with the whole game thing p well 05:53 AA: If she's prototyped, she'll understand once she's prototyped. 05:53 AA: I kind of wish she didn't have to be prototyped, but it's probably the safest option for her. 05:54 AA: It will give her power and understanding, even if it puts her under the thumb of another player. 05:54 AT: heliux is p chill so he's not a bad option 05:54 AT: ill get on to him for you if he starts upsetting her :P 05:54 AT: but yea i told her as much 05:55 AA: Thank you. 05:56 AT: no problem 05:56 AA: Acenia puts on a brave face. But it's mostly because she trusts me to save her. 05:56 AA: She trusts in me, and in the fact that things will work out for her. 05:56 AA: I'm not quite so optimistic. But I'm always pleased when she's right and I'm wrong. 05:57 AT: well that makes a lot of sense honestly 05:57 AT: she was v... bright i just yea 05:57 AT: i was boggled a bit 05:58 AT: sounds like you guys are really close 05:59 AA: We are. We've been together for a while now. 06:01 AT: im glad :) 06:01 AT: it sounds like you guys are good for each other 06:01 AA: I like to think so. 06:03 AT: mmmm so hows my planet because i really did not see much of it 06:04 AA: LOQAQ? Well it's shaking a lot, as you might expect. 06:06 AT: yea rainbow geysers seemed to have that happening a lot 06:06 AT: saw those 06:06 AT: i am not the jadeblood y do i have the rainbow 06:08 AA: Probably because she got the land of Nursery and Nacre instead. 06:08 AA: Nacre's pretty rainbow-y though sometimes. 06:09 AT: yea i guess 06:09 AT: nursery certainly fits 06:09 AT: apparently libby could bring back our reproductive functions so if the mother grub cant be recovered 06:09 AT: i have voted lorrea as the new mother grub 06:10 AA: I am not even 100% certain what you're talking about here. 06:11 AT: uuuh i feel like explaining would lead to an awkward conversation so nvm 06:11 AT: anyways 06:11 AT: so our lands say something about ourselves? 06:12 AA: Yes, kind of. 06:12 AT: mm 06:12 AT: wonder if the search still works 06:12 AA: The game knows what will challenge you. 06:12 AA: Or what you need to hear that no one else will tell you. 06:13 AA: Or what you are lacking. 06:13 AA: Or, sometimes, what you really want but are too afraid to admit to yourself. 06:14 AT: ... 06:14 AT: so while the game is going to be trying to kill us its also going to be teaching us? 06:15 AA: Isn't that what life is in the first place? 06:15 AA: You die or you learn how better to avoid the thing that killed you. 06:15 AA: You die or you become stronger than you were. 06:17 AT: uuUgh yea tell that to me two sweeps ago that'd be swell 06:17 AT: but yea your right 06:18 AT: mm 06:18 AT: do we have extra lives in this game? 06:18 AT: like scarlet mentioned kissing nyarla awake on derse when he died on his planet 06:18 AA: One of the other players has already died? 06:18 AT: no 06:19 AT: scarlet was just being an ass 06:19 AT: kinda like nyarla's being but worse 06:19 AT: she played a really stupid joke on us 06:20 AA: I don't know who Scarlet is. 06:20 AA: At any rate. 06:20 AA: You'll know more about the other you once you wake up. 06:20 AT: i am already awake yes 06:20 AA: Oh, are you? 06:20 AT: sweet pjs and cape 06:20 AT: yes 06:21 AA: Well yes. Your dreamself is another you. 06:21 AA: And a kiss can awaken a sleeping dreamer. 06:21 AA: But only if your other self is alive. 06:21 AT: mmmm okay 06:22 AT: what are the moons 06:22 AT: like theres derse and the gold one 06:22 AT: and whatever is floating over lorrea's planet i guess 06:23 AT: or i guess. specifically how do they work is there a society? 06:23 AT: i walked around the other day from serios's tower and i guess i have one but fuck if i know which one 06:23 AT: fuckin twink shaking me awake >:| 06:23 AA: Prospit is the light moon that orbits Skaia, and Derse is the dark moon that brushes the furthest ring, beyond the veil. 06:24 AA: Derse hates everything light, and Prospit especially. It will seek to destroy skaia and overthrow Prospit. A war will always be fought between Propsit and Derse. A war which Prospit is doomed to lose. 06:25 AA: Once Prospit is defeated the King of Derse will begin the Reckoning, destroying all within the incipisphere if he is not stopped. Including Skaia, and thus your chances of success at this game. 06:25 AT: so 06:26 AT: skaia is the prize basically? 06:26 AT: and the npc defense team is shit? 06:26 AA: Skaia is not the prize but let us say it is the key to claiming the prize. 06:26 AT: mmm okay 06:27 AT: so there are societies on the moons? 06:28 AA: Yes. 06:29 AT: okay can yoou tell me about the black king? and the queen im assuming there is one? 06:30 AA: There is a queen but I can't really tell you much about them. Other than that the items you chose when you prototyped will empower them, just as it will empower their minions the Underlings. 06:31 AA: The King and Queen of Prospit have mirrors of the same artifacts that grant them these powers, but it won't be enough. 06:34 AT: so 06:34 AT: are there gonna be minions running around 06:34 AT: that look like u 06:35 AT: or a swordfish 06:35 AA: Probably, yes. 06:35 AT: ... 06:35 AT: so 06:35 AT: will the crush also be a thing 06:35 AA: I don't know that yet. 06:35 AT: mm 06:36 AT: on the plus side if acenia is also a sprite maybe the minions will distract themselves or... they're just gonna be the weird mash. that i warned acenia against 06:36 AA: Possibly. 06:37 AT: sorry if thats a topic that bothers you 06:39 AT: um oh 06:39 AT: there was a question i did have before all this um 06:39 AT: sylph 06:39 AT: what were you gonna say about sylph 06:39 AT: llast time we talked 06:40 AA: I said what I could say already. 06:40 AA: Which is basically nothing. 06:40 AA: Other than to ask questions. 06:40 AA: For you to answer for yourself. 06:42 AT: damnit 06:42 AT: okay 06:42 AT: thanks merrow 06:42 AA: No problem. 06:43 AT: is there anything i should be doing on derse or am i just kinda there? 06:43 AA: Explore, perhaps? I'm afraid my knowledge of the moons is more limited than my knowledge of your land. 06:44 AA: Try not to get killed, I think, is one of the best choices. 06:44 AT: mmm okay um yea it is 06:44 AT: been having a rough time with that but yea 06:44 AT: mm 06:45 AT: i am schrodinger's player wow 06:47 AA: Well don't let the fact that a sleeping dreamer can be awakened with a kiss make you reckless. 06:47 AT: i dont think last time i couldve been kissed but i wont 06:49 AT: anyways 06:50 AT: i guess unless you have any more mystic riddles for me ill go see if i can hunt down scarlet 06:51 AA: None at the moment. 06:51 AA: I'll let you know if any occur to me. 06:51 AT: okay! thanks 06:52 AT: feel free to hang around my hive just dont break anything 06:52 AT: or go in my dry room >:( 06:54 AT: v srs >:( 06:54 AT: anyways 06:54 AT: im off troll u later! 06:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 18:54 -- 06:54 -- aspiringArchon AA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:54 -- 06:54 AA: I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me being in your dry room. What was that? 06:54 AT: what the fuck merrow u get outta there D:< 06:54 AA: It's so luxurious and dry. 06:55 AT: my entire hive is dry now come on 06:55 AA: Or was. 06:55 AT: what 06:55 AA: Until I dripped all over it with my fishy body. 06:55 AA: I'm joking. 06:55 AA: You need to lighten up. 06:55 AT: ... 06:55 AT: i will 06:55 AT: t r y 06:56 AT: after i beat up a twink 06:56 AA: All right, good luck. 06:56 AT: thanks gonna go back talk a god tell u how it goes 06:56 AT: laates 06:56 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 18:56 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Merrow